DC Animated Universe:Did You Know...?/Archive
This is an Archive page for the DC Animated Universe:Did You Know...? project. Green boxes mean approved nominations and red mean rejected. Rene Auberjonois (3/0) … that Rene Auberjonois reprised the role of Desaad in "Twilight" almost twenty years after playing it in SuperFriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show and The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians? Support #Rather interesting. ― Thailog 21:07, 14 October 2008 (UTC) #Didn't know that until I came to this site. -- SFH 20:16, 17 October 2008 (UTC) #This is the first I've heard. Very interesting piece of trivia. - Caswin 23:33, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments Tim Curry (3/0) … that Tim Curry was originally cast as The Joker on ? Support #Curious, since Mark Hamil was not the first choice. ― Thailog 21:07, 14 October 2008 (UTC) #Mark Hamill's Joker is how I imagine Joker's voice in the comics. Oh, what might have been... -- SFH 20:16, 17 October 2008 (UTC) #Another item worth having. That said... - Caswin 23:33, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments * I read a discussion on this topic in the "World's Finest" forum. Word is (don't ask me how they found out), one of the reasons they replaced Tim Curry was that, while he was his usual terrifying self, his interpretation was a little too generic to do justice to the Joker. By contrast, nobody could call Mark Hamill's Joker anything but distinctive. - Caswin 23:33, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Mike Farrell & Shelley Fabares (3/0) … that Mike Farrell and Shelley Fabares, who voiced Pa and Ma Kent, are married in real life? Support #Obscure piece of trivia. ― Thailog 21:07, 14 October 2008 (UTC) #Never knew that. -- SFH 20:16, 17 October 2008 (UTC) #Another great piece of trivia. This is one of my favorites. - Caswin 23:33, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments The Batman (3/0) … that George Newbern, Dana Delany, and Clancy Brown reprised their main DCAU roles of Superman, Lois Lane, and Lex Luthor in the non-DCAU show, The Batman? Support #Fun fact. ― Thailog 21:07, 14 October 2008 (UTC) #Interesting that they got all three of them. -- SFH 20:16, 17 October 2008 (UTC) #That was a good episode. - Caswin 23:33, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments Teen Titans/Royal Flush Gang (3/0) … that the cast of Teen Titans guest-starred as the Royal Flush Gang? Support #Obscure. Like it. ― Thailog 21:07, 14 October 2008 (UTC) #I like it. -- SFH 20:16, 17 October 2008 (UTC) #Like it. - Caswin 23:33, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments Wonder Woman (3/0) … that "Great Hera!" was Wonder Woman's most spoken exclamation, totaling five times? Support #I doubt ordinary viewers keep records of this. ― Thailog 19:55, 16 October 2008 (UTC) #I loved Hawkgirl's "do you always have to say that?" line in the Terror Beyond. -- SFH 20:16, 17 October 2008 (UTC) #Only five? - Caswin 23:33, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments Batman (3/0) … that Batman is the only character who has appeared in every DCAU animated series? Support #This singularity (intentional of coincidental) should be pointed out. ― Thailog 21:07, 14 October 2008 (UTC) #Agreed. This bears mentioning. - Caswin 23:33, 17 October 2008 (UTC) #First one here, makes sense. -- SFH 21:39, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments Sherman Howard (2/0) … that Sherman Howard, who portrayed Lex Luthor on the live-action series Superboy, nearly got to voice its DCAU counterpart, but was eventually offered the role of a Luthor-type character? Support #I think it's interesting. ― Thailog 18:53, 15 October 2008 (UTC) #Bit bit of a stretch, but it has an odd appeal to it. - Caswin 23:33, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments Michael Rosenbaum (2/0) … Michael Rosenbaum modeled the voices for Ghoul and Deadshot on those of Christopher Walken and Kevin Spacey? Support #Just interesting. ― Thailog 22:15, 19 October 2008 (UTC) #Interesting. -- SFH 21:39, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments Batman Beyond Annie Awards (2/0) … received ten Annie Awards nominations, winning three of them? Support # has the distinction of being the DCAU show with more Annie Awards nominations. This bears mentioning. ― Thailog 21:24, 21 October 2008 (UTC) #People should know this. -- SFH 21:39, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments Lock-Up (2/0) … that the DCAU original character Lock-Up appeared in DC Comics before the more famous Harley Quinn? Support # I feel that's worth noting. --SFH 20:01, 23 October 2008 (UTC) # Agreed. ― Thailog 20:23, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments Matt McGinnis (0/1) … that Matt McGinnis is also Bruce Wayne's biological son? Support #Many fans overlook this fact. ― Thailog 21:07, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose #Sorry, but I'm going to have to oppose this one. Granting that our policy is one of not going out of our way to hide spoilers, I feel that this one is a little big to throw out there in this context. - Caswin 23:33, 17 October 2008 (UTC) #Actually, I also want to recant my vote; this DYK is unceasingly sploiley. ― Thailog 10:53, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Comments #My apologies; I misread the fact rather badly and am withdrawing my vote against it, though I am still a bit leery about including it. - Caswin 02:17, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Warhawk (0/1) … Warhawk was the son of John Stewart and Shayera Hol? Support Oppose #I'd prefer that DYWs would be more obscure, rather than something that is laid out for us on the shows. ― Thailog 21:07, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Comments Teen Titans (S/O) … Teen Titans is not part of the DCAU? Support Oppose Comments * Not sure about this one. I think that this one, albeit funny, points out the ignorance of some viewers about this fact (as opposed to triviality). ― Thailog 21:07, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Kirk Langstrom (2/0) … Kirk Langstrom was, chronologically, the first villain to appear in the DCAU? Support #Curious. Maybe overlooked. ― Thailog 21:07, 14 October 2008 (UTC) #Not really thought about. -- SFH 23:35, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments * If this passes, I would like to clarify the phrasing a bit. While he was the first villain to appear in the DCAU, there have been plenty of others before him in the universe's timeline, which is what I usually think of when I hear "chronologically." - Caswin 23:33, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :* Agreed and done. ― Thailog 12:52, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Firefly (TV series) (2/0) … Nathan Fillion and Gina Torres, who voiced Vigilante and Vixen, had previously worked together on the TV show Firefly in which they flew around in a spaceship, much like they did in "Hunter's Moon"? Support #Plain fun fact. ― Thailog 12:51, 25 October 2008 (UTC) #Never knew that before know. If only Black Canary had gone along as well. -- SFH 23:35, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments Buffyverse actors (2/0) … that Bruce Timm is a fan of Buffy and 22 Buffyverse actors lent their voice talents to the DCAU? Support #Fun fact. ― Thailog 22:17, 19 October 2008 (UTC) #Interesting. -- SFH 23:35, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments *Bruce Timm mentioned Buffy on the commentaries for "Rebirth" and "This Little Piggy." Bruce in (2/0) … that Bruce Wayne was absent from only four episodes? Support # For those who don't keep count. # Interesting. -- SFH 23:35, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments Harley Quinn (2/0) … that film director Kevin Smith named his daughter after Harley Quinn? Support # Shows the magnitude of this character. ― Thailog 22:00, 11 November 2008 (UTC) #Always struck me as a little odd, but it is noteworthy. -- SFH 22:23, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments Professor Hamilton (2/0) … that Professor Hamilton coined the terms "Kryptonite" and "Fortress of Solitude"? Support # I think it's a big deal. ― Thailog 09:56, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments # Suggest a reword: ... that Professor Hamilton coined the terms "Kryptonite" and "Fortress of Solitude"? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Supermorff (talk • ) . Dana Delany (0/2) … That Dana Delany voiced both Andrea Beaumont from the Mask of the Phantasm, as well as Lois Lane? Support Oppose # Many actors voiced multiple roles. This is not really relevant. ― Thailog 14:05, 1 January 2009 (UTC) # Agree with Thailog. Whoever proposed this never heard of Corey Burton or Michael Rosenbaum. -- Tupka217 14:02, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Comments Cheetah (2/0) … that Cheetah was supposed to die off-screen in "Injustice For All," and only due to an animation error that she was able to return? Support # Funny. --― Thailog 15:15, 8 March 2009 (UTC) # Interesting. Maybe in May, when she's no longer featured. -- Tupka217 20:23, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments Joker (0/1) Did you know that Joker is a rogue of every main superhero or superhero team (Batman, Superman, Justice League.....) except Zeta? Support Oppose # Actually, "except Zeta and Lobo". If this stays, there needs to be a reword, though, as JL is not a superhero; perhaps "title character(s)" or some such thing? -- Tupka217 20:23, 30 April 2009 (UTC) # Per this discussion. ― Thailog 21:34, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Comments * Lobo isn't exactly characterized as a superhero. --Thejluninja 23:35, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :He had it own show, so he is "main", IMHO. -- Tupka217 09:29, 2 May 2009 (UTC) New Characters (2/0) … that five characters originally from the DC Animated Universe—Renee Montoya, Lock-Up, Harley Quinn, Mercy Graves and Livewire—were introduced into the mainstream comics? Support # I like it. ― Thailog 21:03, 29 October 2008 (UTC) # People should know that. -- SFH 23:35, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments * If this passes, the pages with these characters should be updated. This way, the people who check up on it will learn more about the characters and possibly see the episode guides in which the characters appeared in. MrWhitman 18:32, 29 October 2008 (UTC) The Last Son of Krypton, Part II (2/0) … that "The Last Son of Krypton, Part II" has the largest cast for a single episode, requiring the services of 18 actors? Support # Because we could do with a new one. Three pages of actor credits. Tim Daly, Dana Delany, Clancy Brown. Christopher McDonald, Finola Hughes, Malcolm McDowell, Corey Burton, Mike Farrell, Shelley Fabares, Lauren Tom, George Dzundza, David Kaufman, Tress MacNeille, Jason Marsden, Dorian Harewood, Kelly Schmidt, Miracle Vincent, Charles Howerton. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 08:23, 9 August 2009 (UTC) # Never realized this. ― Thailog 08:51, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments # This was due to the episode's first half occurring back in Superman's teen years, including a message from Jor-El and Lara, and the second half occurring in the present.--DCAUBatman 21:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :#I know, but still, it has most actors. Least actors, btw, is "The Underdwellers", with only 4. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 21:20, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Number of times Superman saved Lois (2/0) … that Superman saved Lois 31 times? Support # Because it's quantifiable. --― Thailog 19:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) # Agree. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 21:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments George Newbern vs. Tim Daly (2/0) … that George Newbern voiced Superman in more episodes (59) than Tim Daly (52)? Support # Tim Daly was the original and generally is the fan favorite voice for Superman, but few people know he played him in less episodes than his successor. ― Thailog 17:49, September 15, 2009 (UTC) # Is it worth also mentioning that Tim Daly reprised the role in Public Enemies?--OzzMan 11:39, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments # I counted 60 for George Newbern. Was Static Shock episode "Toys In The Hood" included?--DCAUBatman 21:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I still count 59 with included. ― Thailog 21:31, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::That's if you only count as Superman - George Newbern voiced Bizarro on 2 episodes without Superman - "The Great Brain Robbery" and "Alive!" —The preceding comment was added by DCAUBatman (talk • ) . ::::That's the precise point of this DYK: to compare the number of times George Newbern voiced Superman to the times Tim Daly did. It's quite obvious in the sentence. ― Thailog 10:04, October 16, 2009 (UTC) " # " " # "Injustice For All, Part I" # "Injustice For All, Part II" # "Fury, Part I" # "Legends, Part I" # "Metamorphosis, Part II" # "The Savage Time, Part I" # "The Savage Time, Part II" # "The Savage Time, Part III" # "Twilight, Part I" # "Twilight, Part II" # "Tabula Rasa, Part I" # "Tabula Rasa, Part II" # "Only a Dream, Part I" # "Only a Dream, Part II" # "A Better World, Part I" # "A Better World, Part II" # "The Terror Beyond, Part I" # "The Terror Beyond, Part II" # "Eclipsed, Part II" # " " # " " # "Hereafter, Part I" # "Hereafter, Part II" # "Comfort and Joy" # "Wild Cards, Part I" # "Wild Cards, Part II" # "Starcrossed, Part I" # "Starcrossed, Part II" # "Starcrossed, Part III" # "Initiation" # "For the Man Who Has Everything" # "Kid Stuff" # "The Return" # "The Greatest Story Never Told" # "Ultimatum" # " " # "Wake the Dead" # "The Doomsday Sanction" # "Clash" # "Question Authority" # "Flashpoint" # "Panic in the Sky" # "Divided We Fall" # "I Am Legion" # "Dead Reckoning" # "Far From Home" # "Destroyer" # "Toys in the Hood" }} Michael Rosenbaum (1/1) … Michael Rosenbaum played several recurring characters? Support # Rosenbaum does deserve mention due to the fact that he played the same character on Smallville as on Justice League Unlimited, thanks to the Flash and Lex Luthor switching minds for one episode. Oppose # Many actors played several characters. Unless it can be quantified, it is not relevant to stand out Michael Rosenbaum. ― Thailog 20:43, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Comments #I like it if it's rephrased to specify the characters or the number. ― Thailog 21:07, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::Seeing the many uncredited''s he did and the ones we haven't identified yet, the exact number could be tricky. -- Tupka217 20:23, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::It should be mentioned that on the Justice League episode "Tabula Rasa", when Amazo was looking for Lex Luthor, he found Michael Rosenbaum on the phone.--DCAUBatman 18:03, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Maybe, but not here. Perhaps in the episode's section. ― 'Thailog' 10:16, October 16, 2009 (UTC) # A lot of actors did. for example, Mark Hamill in addition to the Joker was also Solomon Grundy among others. And Olivia D'abo was Morgan La fey, Star Sapphire and others. Bat-Embargo (2/0) … that Hugo Strange was replaced by Doctor Moon in "Question Authority" because of the Bat-Embargo? '''Support' #Interesting and obscure. ― Thailog 12:51, 25 October 2008 (UTC) #Indeed. Another victim of the Bat-Embargo, but it arguably worked better for the episode since Moon was known in the comics as more of a physical torturer, whereas Strange was a master of mindgames. --Harryllax 10:40, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments Wonder Woman in (2/0) … Wonder Woman is the only core Leaguer not appearing in ? Support # Fun fact. --― Thailog 23:30, 21 August 2009 (UTC) # Agreed. --Harryllax 10:41, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments Birds Of Prey (4/0) … that "Double Date" was meant to have an injured Batgirl as Oracle and call in Huntress and Black Canary to take down Kirk Langstrom and an army of Man-Bats, but was changed due to the Bat-Embargo? Support # # Interesting to note. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 21:20, October 6, 2009 (UTC) # One of my favourite Bat-Embargo facts -- CharmJustice 23:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC) CharmJustice # Doubly interesting since Gail Simone, who wrote the episode, had a long, popular run on the "Birds Of Prey" comic, which featured Babs, Canary, and Huntress. --Harryllax 10:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments * Right now we have three DYKs about the Bat-Embargo. The Embargo imposed all sorts of restrictions. Are we going to start listing them all? ― Thailog 20:49, October 17, 2009 (UTC) * No, but I think this one shows how taking away Batman characters ruins other groups - like Birds Of Prey.--DCAUBatman 08:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) * Besides, the others are about characters being removed or replaced. This one's about a whole episode being changed.--DCAUBatman 04:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) * And an important episode at that, since the Question/Huntress relationship established here turns out to play a major part in Question's journey which leads to him to Cadmus/Luthor, which leads to several big showdowns. --Harryllax 10:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Aquaman / Black Manta (2/0) … that Aquaman and Black Manta (replaced by Devilray) were removed from Justice League Unlimited episode "To Another Shore" because of a live-action Aquaman series (which didn't work out) being made? Support * * Interesting and important. --Harryllax 10:49, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments Kevin Conroy is Batman (1/0) … that Kevin Conroy has played Batman more than all other Batman actors combined? Support # # Sometimes, quantity DOES equal quality. --Harryllax 10:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments # Darsinhous; and due to his appearances in various "Superfriends" episodes, Adam West is number two, in addition to being the only actor to have played Batman both in live action and animation. :# Adam West only played Batman in the later seasons, the first voice was Olan Soule. The DYK is about the number of episodes/films. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 06:50, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thomas Wayne (3/0) … In his first two speaking appearances, "Nothing to Fear" and " ", Thomas Wayne was voiced by Richard Moll rather than Kevin Conroy? '''Support' # Because it's often overlooked; Conroy did him in his biggest appearance ("Perchance to Dream") and onward. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:58, June 17, 2010 (UTC) # ― 'Thailog' 13:57, December 7, 2010 (UTC) # Interesting! --Harryllax 10:29, January 11, 2012 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments Joker's Appearances (3/0) … ... that the Joker is the most recurring DCAU villain, appearing in six DCAU series (including the webseries Gotham Girls), and also two related movies? Support # Highlights the high popularity of the character. --CharmJustice 23:33, September 22, 2010 (UTC) CharmJustice # ― Thailog 13:57, December 7, 2010 (UTC) # ― Nice catch, and yes, it does indeed show Mr. J's longevity and dominance! --Harryllax 10:27, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments